


*ABANDONED/INCOMPLETE* GORETOBER

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Yes there is a difference), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BITTW, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Echotale, Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - OBaB, Alternate Universe - Overfell, Alternate Universe - Overfellshift, Alternate Universe - Overtale, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Amputation, Animal Attacks, Animalistic Violence, Animalistic instincts, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Bullet-Related Death, Burning, Burns, Cannibalism, Corruption, Cutting, Dark Magic, Death Rituals, Decapitation, Disembowelment, Entomophobia, Evisceration, Fluff, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2017, Gunplay, Hunting?, Impalement, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insectophobia, Knifeplay, Literal Blood Bath, Live Surgery, Live Testing, Magic, Medical Torture, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Monster Transformation, Murder, Non-Sexual Slavery, Parasites, Possession, Religion?, Sacrifice, Self Harm, Self Masochism, Shooting, Slavery, Stabbing, Suicide, Surgery, Torture, Transformation, Traps, Violence, blood bath, chemical burns, decomposition, excessive bleeding, minor gore, parasitic creatures, ritualistic violence, suicide note, tooth extraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abandoned due to stress and stuff





	1. DAY 1 - MINOR INJURIES/BRUISING

**MINOR INJURY/BRUISES - SWAPFELL FRISK (ALEC)**

 

They yelped, their adoptive brother skidding to a stop.

 

“Frisk? Are you okay?!” he called out, scurrying over and helping them up. They nodded, though tears were in their eyes, the knees of their purple and blue jumpsuit torn and showing scrapes and bruises already forming.

 

He frowned, his topmost set of ears swiveling down nervously. "Frisk, what’s that stuff? That red stuff?“

 

Frisk couldn’t help a small smile. 

 

Oh, Robert. 

 

Poor, sweet,  _defenseless_  Robert. 

 

You’ll be seeing lots more blood in the future, just wait for the right time for our plans.

 

They pat his fuzzy little cheek, and he only seemed a bit more nervous before nodding. "Okay… Do you want me to call dad? You know… to help you out? To-to clean you up?”

 

They thought for a minute, before just smiling and nodding happily. That’d be just fine. It’ll only take a minute, won’t it?


	2. DAY 2 - BROKEN BONES

**GORETOBER, DAY 2 - BROKEN BONES - HORRORTALE HUMAN FLOWEY (CY)**

 

He sighed, rubbing his face and glancing around once again. 

 

"Aliza? Aliiiiiiiza?" he called out, yet again, for the child he couldn't seem to find. She's gone completely missing, and she hasn't even been seen in the Void. It was like she RESET without RESETting.

 

Either way, he decided to look again, walking down the paths of Snowdin. It was dangerous for him to be out in the open, and in such a vulnerable form, but how else was he supposed to find her? He had to move faster than just appearing at random spots in the snow and mud. 

 

This form was a yellow-blonde human with pale skin and bandages covering one of his green eyes, with ruffled, torn, and bloody dress clothes. A cream-yellow vest was buttoned with white buttons over a bright black polka-dotted yellow button-up, with brown slacks and brown dress shoes. His hair was short and spiked up somewhat.

 

Despite this, he walked with a nervous gait, glancing around constantly for the child. "Aliza, where even are you?" he mumbled, more to himself than anything, but something seemed to catch it. 

 

He screamed as he found out what 'caught' him indeed, having fallen forward into the snow and propping himself up on his elbows, breathing quickly as pain shot from his leg as he looked down. The beartrap was rusted, but tetanus was the least of his worries.

 

Instead, he was focused on the stark white bone that snapped through his pale skin and torn through his brown pants.


	3. DAY 3 - INTESTINES

**GORETOBER, DAY 3 - INTESTINES - MISC. FRESH SANS (BLUEY)**

 

He laughed softly, pulling up higher. His host didn't feel a bit of it, too pumped full of his venom, numb and full of energy and joy. It was like a drug that he used again and again to keep his hosts from leaving or getting rid of him.

 

If they found out he existed, they would associate the painless feelings of energy, happiness, and adrenaline with him. They'd never want him to leave. Sometimes his hosts even talked to him, asking for more of the feeling or a little less of it.

 

This time, he was digging into his host's body out of his own wishes, not the host's. He's explored from the inside, yes, digging through as he found the perfect spot to hide, but this is from the outside. He can see much clearer this way.

 

He felt his host grow weak as more blood spilled, but he didn't really care, tugging the large tube of flesh until it was ripped off the body painfully. He didn't feel it, and neither did the host. The host was one of a family, so he wouldn't have to go far after his experimentation to find a new one.

 

After the host died, he became an it, breaking through its cocoon of silk with sharp legs before crawling out. It was blind, but used its front legs, four of twenty-four, to act as antenna, feeling about as it crawled under the door of the nursery.

 

_Take two._


	4. DAY 4 - BITES/CANNIBALISM

**BITES/CANNIBALISM - HORRORTALE UNDYNE (FAMINE)**

  
She was sobbing, feeling her body changing as she forced herself to eat. Every monster changed when they did this, she knew it, and she knew it'd be a permanent marker on her SOUL and body.  
  


She wasn't the first. Others had done it. But she couldn't let this information get out. And she was so hungry. She was so... so hungry...  
  


If they found out about what Papyrus had done, he'd be killed. She can't lose him. But... she loved Alphys, too.  
  


She loved her with all her SOUL, and she loved Papyrus like he was a brother.   
...But she couldn't help herself. The blood. Monsters changed when the food ran out, becoming physical.

They grew organs and lost magic. They became pure, solid masses of flesh, bones, and fur and scales and chitin and anything else they had. Except for Sans and Papyrus. She felt that no one would cannibalise on those two - they had nothing to want to eat.  
  


But here she was. She couldn't help the feeling of pride as her freshly sharped claws dug into thick scales, peeling them away like the shell of a nut before leaning down and biting through the soft, exposed, bloody flesh.  
  


She knew her future mate, now abandoned in the past with her life, was long since dead. But she reached up, teeth growing into thin, needle-sharp points as she lovingly stroked the heart. She was already cold, not having the heating system of a mammal's, but without any more blood, she became colder rapidly.   
  


The heart was still, and she couldn't bring herself to tear it out and eat it like she had done to each organ from before. This time, she lovingly pet it once more before gently cutting it out, poking a hole through the topmost half and grabbing a nearby small, metal chain.  
  


She wore the organ like a gem to be treasured, even as the others asked what had happened. Alphys had tried to betray them, she claimed, and she now wears the dead heart as a badge of honor to show everyone what happens if you do not obey your new Queen.  
  


She was more than a monster by now. She had turned the Underground into the Underworld. She became the ruler of a new Hell.


	5. DAY 5 - ORGANS/LIVE SUBJECT STUDY

 

ORGANS/LIVE SUBJECT STUDY - FELLSWAP UNDYNE (LOONEY TUNES)

 

They sniffled and sobbed, not ready for this fate. Not ready for anything, actually. 

 

They were captured, two sharp claws digging into their shoulders as they waited outside what was no doubt the laboratory. Their gear was dropped long ago, leaving their skirt and shoes, rendering them rather defenseless.

 

Their bare feet hurt, the socks being torn through by the sharpened rocks after they were captured in Waterfall. 

 

The guard captain snickered softly when the door opened, showing a rather small fish monster, headgear connecting to braces and swirly-eyed glasses hiding her emotions rather well. She couldn't be any older than fourteen at most. 

 

"Guess what I found, doc?" the reptile leaned over their head, snickering more, "A human."

 

The fish monster's lip curled up into a snarl, showing metal-covered, sharp, yellow-tinted teeth.

 

"I'm not blind, asshole."

 

She reached out, grabbing the ballerina's wrist and yanking them back. The tall reptile snarled, baring her own fangs.

 

"Hey! Do I even get a thank-"

 

The doors were slammed shut afterwards, the child, around six or seven, shoved in.

 

"Get on the table before I break your legs."

 

They sobbed louder, crawling onto the metal table. They simply sat on it, knees to their chest and hands over their face.

 

"Hey! Shut up!" she slammed a hand on the table, making it rattle dangerously and making them cry harder. She simply snarled louder, turning her back and grabbing something. 

 

They risked a peek from behind their fingers, deep blue eyes going cartoonishly wide as she slung a tank over her shoulder, sliding on a gas mask that fit her face perfectly. It even reached down to cover her gills.

 

She didn't give them a chance to react, hitting a button and letting the gas fill the room. They coughed and sputtered for a bit before they felt like they couldn't breathe any more, eyes fluttering shut and vision going black.

 

 

They woke up to searing pain in their lower stomach. 

 

They were stripped clean, feeling a blush despite themself, since their teachers had already warned of such things. They were too young to understand the meaning of nudity, but they still felt scared.

 

Orange-brown liquid tinted most of their body, keeping the areas clean, and they couldn't move anything but their eyes. But they could feel everything.

 

They felt the Y shaped incision going from each shoulder to their chest and down their body. 

 

They felt the gloved claws digging into their intestines.

 

They felt their blood leaking steadily.

 

They felt her gaze prick up to them, even behind the mask.

 

"Oh, you're awake." Her voice was muffled, hard to hear and understand behind her gas mask. "Good. I heard younger humans can't faint from shock very easily. This must be pretty painful."

 

They didn't know much about what she meant, but tears slipped from their eyes as they internally screamed and begged for their mommy and daddy.

 

"How about a little lesson, tadpole? This right here - this is your liver. It's what keeps your mommy and daddy able to drink that adult drink before they beat you silly." she had a sneer audible in her voice as she held up the organ.

 

"Now this is something important, too. These are your kidneys. They help you go potty." she tore them out without MERCY, leaning over from where she was straddling them to place them in the same jar, just outside of their vision.

 

"Here's your large intestine. Nice and long, huh? Also helps you go to the bathroom. You humans are pretty nasty, aren't you?" She pulled and pulled like a magician with a rope of cloth, before it broke off and she curled it up in another jar.

 

"Oh! Right here is your naughty bits. Pretty standard and boring, though. Let's just get rid of these..." she grabbed a scalpel, cutting through their lower half after finding the special organs, putting them away with the others.

 

"There's also your stomach, your appendix, your lungs, your heart..." she murmured as she cut and tore each piece away, their vision going dark.

 

_"Now, let's take a look at that brain of yours..."_


	6. *LATE* DAY 6 - MONSTER TRANSFORMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was tired yesterday and spent five hours in a car, sooooo...

**MONSTER TRANSFORMATION - BITTW!SANS**

 

He laughed darkly, lungs burning as he broke case after case. The smell of dust flooded his senses, and he soon ended up coughing.

  
Each case broken just sent him into even stronger of a coughing fit, until they were all shattered and he collapsed, body feeling itching from the inside out. He couldn't move, however, too focused on trying to clear his lungs.

  
The glowing surrounded him slowly, but he wasn't able to see it, blood and saliva dripping down his jawline and splashing wetly on the ground as he retched and choked.

  
He finally noticed the burning pain and terrified screams increasing, however, no longer the gentle murmur and dull pulse from Chara.

  
He found himself laughing soon after, even while choking and wheezing.

He felt terrified and overjoyed at the same time, overstimulated by the pain's many forms.

  
It burned.

  
It itched.

  
It was dull.

  
It was sharp.

  
But one thing was constant.

  
The screams from the SOULs, shouting at him to stop, screaming that he can't do this, all of them fighting against him.  
But he wasn't going to break.

  
He had a world to rule, now.

  
He was a _god_.


	7. DAY 7 - SHOOTING/BULLET RELATED

**SHOOTING/BULLET RELATED - FELLSWAP! NAPSTATON (NAPSTRAT)**

 

They didn't waste a minute, opening fire as soon as the red-and-black-sweatered human stepped through the automatic doors.

  
What they didn't expect as them returning the favor, a bullet going straight through their exposed, vulnerable SOUL. The core of their body.

  
They choked, the gun of their arm falling as they stumbled forward, trying to cover their SOUL with their only real hand.

  
The human shot again.

  
And again.

  
And again.

  
They were dead long ago, but they didn't dust like the others. They were made of metal and magic, hundreds of pounds of steel and HOPE, but none of the dust that others had been formed from. They weren't the near weightless body of their friends. They weren't like _her_.

  
Their eyes went dark, but the human kept shooting until they ran out of bullets.

  
They remember warning those two boys, telling them to stow away the bullets, to keep the gun empty, 'just in case'. This was before the evacuation was called. This was before anyone besides them and their friend knew that everyone was doomed.

  
She didn't have much faith in her, but she wasn't going to give up on HOPE just yet.

  
But the boys didn't seem to care. Once the evacuation was issued, they dropped everything and ran. And apparently, the human had a keen eye for danger.

  
And now they were paying the price, just an empty husk without the SOUL they had fused into the body with.


	8. DAY 8 - ACID BURNING/MELTING

**ACID BURNING/MELTING - STORYSHIFT ASRIEL (CYMBAL) + STORYSHIFT CHARA (POP ROCKS)**

 

His giggling was interrupted every now and again by the explosions of stars his magic formed, something called 'light magic'. He was the only one in the family who had it, his mother, father, and sibling all instead having fire magic mastered. Either way, they were all supportive of him and did their best to help out, even if they didn't know what they were doing.

 

This case was of him and his sibling sparring, them dodging each and every hit with ease before sending off slow, weak hits of fire magic for him to dodge. He was somewhat upset by how gentle and easy they were going on him, but they were strong, and he wasn't the best when it came to evasion, so he eventually just resigned to it and dealt with it.

 

His laughter stopped suddenly after one of his stars hit them dead on, and he panicked, before he heard their laughter. He let out a soft sigh of relief before rushing over to the adopted human, only to freeze suddenly.

 

The right side of their body, the side hidden from his view at his previous angle where he attacked them from, was burnt and melting slowly, acidic, rainbow-tinted fluid dripping down into the snow harmlessly. It only digested the organic materials of humans, and this human was the perfect target.

 

They were still laughing, even as one of their eyes sloped out of the melted socket, and he could see their brain slowly fizzing out behind it.

 

 _"'s all in just good fun, huh, Azzy?"_  

 

It wasn't fun anymore.


	9. DAY 9 - PARASITES

**PARASITES - UNDERFRESH CHARA (NEON)**

 

They jumped away as the bug stabbed its spindly little legs, oddly strong and sharp, into their neck, tearing the flesh away and spitting something onto the skinless meat. 

 

They were choking for a minute, but their vision grew painfully bright, and they quickly shut their eyes.

 

Their blood was racing, but slowly they noticed why. It wasn’t fear - what did they have to be afraid of, anyways? - but energy. They felt good. They felt amazing. They felt better than they’ve never ever felt before.

 

A smile twitched on their lips as they felt skin forced back together, body going numb to the pain they felt prior. They felt amazing. It was good, it was all good, man! Nothing to worry about! They’re doing just fine! Peachy! Perfect! Awesome!

 

...They don’t remember thinking those things. But they know they did. But...

 

Their mind was having trouble thinking up new words as the bug crawled through their throat, carrying its silk with it while carving into the roof of their mouth, patching up miniature tubes to keep blood flowing where it needs to be, only using its silk.

 

They had trouble focusing, arms now covering their eyes from the harsh, blinding  _ ~~(when did it get so bright?)~~_   _(always having been so bright)_  lights. 

 

They tried to focus on anything they could. Maybe words. Words are cool. Words are nice, awesome, good, amazing, uh...

 

They’re, uh, they’re...

 

They growled to themself in frustration, only to feel a tiny sting as the parasite injected a cocktail of chemicals directly into their brain, digging around it to make its new home in the back of their skull.

 

Oh!!! They remember!! Radical! Tubular! Fantastic! Fresh as heck! Great new digs! Rad! They dig it!

 

They smiled a bit, body relaxing again as the chemicals went to work, and they hummed softly to themself, smiling. Man, those words are pretty funky, huh? But, like, they’re still totally cool! They sound pretty dang energetic, bro! They have a lot of energy!

 

Their body was shaking, and the parasite finally relaxed, letting them sit up.

 

They remember they had some rad as heck sunglasses around here somewhere, maybe that’ll, like, totally freakin’ help them with this sick-nasty bright diggidy-dang room, brah.


	10. DAY 10 - GETTING EATEN/CANNIBALISM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, i know, shut up, i love you, i'm sorry, i'm sorry for yelling at you, too

**GETTING EATEN/CANNIBALISM - HORRORTALE!PAPYRUS (MITTENS) + ALIZA (...ALIZA)**

 

He just kept laughing, not wasting a second as he kept pulling at her body, tearing away flesh and muscle, only to toss them into the pot nearby.

 

He grew bored of her screams after a minute, glaring, his laughter abruptly stopping.

 

“yoU’rE VErY aNnoYINg, arEn’t You?“

 

She only screamed louder as she was scooped up and tossed into the pot, bones breaking as he forced her in. It was a large pot, but he wasn’t very keen on keeping her alive much longer.

 

The boiling water filled her lungs and eyes, and she felt every bit of pain as the water flooded her body, filling up exposed bits of flesh and her body. She was dead in minutes.


	11. *ANOTHER LATE* DAY 11 - DISEASE/DECAY

**DISEASE/DECAY - OVERTALE!SANS (BONES)**

 

All he could remember from now on was the taste of blood in his mouth and terror in his eyes.

 

_He was going to die, wasn’t he?_

 

He kept asking her that, and she always responded the same. A vague answer that only helped to solidify his fears once more.

 

_“W-we don’t know. Please... j-just stay strong... Please.”_

 

He remembers how he woke up this morning, feeling a bit stronger, his stomach settled. He remembers trying to sit up, only to scream bloody murder and cause the doctor to rush over.

 

He remembers hearing her vomit as his skin peeled off, clinging to the bed below him.

 

He remembers asking her one more time, and this time, her answer was different.

 

_“I-I can... I... l-legally... I’m sorry...”_

 

He knew what she meant, and he quickly cried, the salt in his tears burning his open wounds.

 

_“Please.”_


	12. *ALSO LATE* DAY 12 - KNIFEPLAY/CUTTING/STABBING

**UNDERFELL! TORIEL (CINNAMON) & UNDERFELL!FRISK (KITTY) - KNIFEPLAY/CUTTING/STABBING**

 

_**None of this is meant to be sexual.** _

 

She cackled, holding the knife to old scars on their body, their shirt lifted to show the prior stab wounds on their stomach, scabbed and bruised from excessive healing magic.

 

She simply laughed even more, bringing the knife down. She didn’t go for the stomach again, oh no, she went straight for their chest. With her superior strength, being a boss monster, and all, she easily broke past the bones that were in her way, even if it was a bit more force than she’d normally use.

 

She lifted the knife up, causing blood to fly at a perfect arc that would be beautiful in slow motion or a candid shot, only to stab into their chest again, narrowly missing their heart. Her hands were glowing green, already healing them up again with each stab. 

 

The knife was narrowly missing their heart, and they counted themself lucky for that, despite how they wished she would just let them die already.

 

They would be lying if they said they weren’t used to it.


	13. DAY 13 (Happy Friday) - EXCESSIVE BLEEDING/BLOODBATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally.
> 
> Also, happy Friday to all of those who enjoy/celebrate/have good luck Friday the Thirteenth.

**EXCESSIVE BLEEDING/BLOODBATH - UNDERSWAP!UNDYNE (GIGI)**

 

She sighed softly, crunching at the hard candy between her teeth, feeling it healing her body like the drug it is. It rejuvenated her and made her feel immortal, which, in hindsight, it basically did.

 

As the candy faded from her mouth, the put the handle of the knife in her mouth while she grabbed more of the healing object from her pocket, before switching them and getting back to cutting as the wounds closed off again.

 

The tub was filled to the brim when she finished, though she still had candy left. She hummed softly as she stepped in, the glowing, chemical liquid splashing out. It was a literal blood bath, but she was enjoying herself, even as her own acidic blood burnt slowly through her body.

 

She looked up and watched the ceiling, reaching over and grabbing the notes and letters she’s been sent, reading them before dropping them into the tub alongside her and letting them burn and melt away.

 

_Finally, she felt she was at peace._


	14. DAY 14 - IMPALEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's not late what shut up

**DAY 14 - IMPALEMENT - ALIZA (...ALIZA)**

 

Click.

 

*** n o p e**

 

Click.

 

*** n o p e**

 

Click.

 

*** n o p e**

 

Click.

 

*** . . .**

 

She froze, not hearing the familiar clicks, beeps, boops, and bops of his text speak, feeling suspicious for a moment. The bones hadn't yet appeared, either.

 

She stepped back, checking to make sure he was still there. The skeleton was, of course, staring over at his brother with the same old bored, and tired face as usual. But it was like she broke the system, like she glitched through.

 

Maybe he wouldn't stop her this time.

 

She felt herself getting giddy before she made to run, heart beating happily in her chest. She could escape them, she could run, and most of all, she could li--

 

The dark chuckling replayed in her ears as the bones fell, disappearing into the ground and turning her body limp. Blood stained the snow. She didn't even get a chance to look back, to try and see him, before she heard his little beeps, bops, boops, and clicks taunt her.

 

*** n o p e**


	15. DAY 15 - ANIMAL ATTACKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editing began as of 11:43 AM, 10/16/17
> 
> Editing completed as of 11:45 AM, 10/16/17

**ANIMAL ATTACKS - OVERFELL!CHARA (PITFALL)**

 

As their vision evened out once more, their throat ran dry.

 

He looked lifeless, to, which, in hindsight, he most likely or already was. ...So why wasn't he gone?

 

You know, gone. They've heard of... some things... He was still safe, at least for a little while. The doctors up above — they still had a chance to save him, right?

 

_...Right?!_

 

They rushed towards him, their foot-claws making a semi-cute, completely unrelated to our current scenary, atmosphere, and setup, sound as they skittered over rock, dirt, and stone.

 

They laughed nervously as they watched him, giving him a chance to get up — to wake up — but he didn't. He didn't move.

 

So they stared, waiting for the dreaded noise that they were currently expecting.

 

It never came.

 

...

 

So...

 

This meant he was going to be okay, right?

 

_Right?!_

 

As they repeated the mental conversation with a nonexistent viewer, they felt his liquid dust stain their pristine fur a dark red.

 

But he wasn't dust yet, so he was still alive, right?

 

 

_...right?_


	16. *ALSO AGAIN LATE* DAY 16 - FIRE/BURN DAMAGES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops
> 
> *also yes overtale frisk is smiffy i will personally fight someone over this but i will lose bc i am a weak scrawny little fuck*

**FIRE/BURN DAMAGES - OVERTALE!FRISK (SMIFFY)**

 

They continued to giggle mutely, until they heard the screams. They were so loud, so painfully loud...

 

Humans were fragile beings, magic didn't fade through them and hit their SOUL, it instead went through all the fleshy bits. It hurt.

 

They stumbled back, paws hovering over their snout as they panicked, feeling tears pricking at their eyes.

 

T-they just-! They didn't-! Th-they-! They just-!

 

It was too late, she had stopped moving, body a dark, ashen mess, the other humans rushing out after hearing her screams. The yellowing grass burnt, though the green grass stayed safe, if a bit warm, as the fire magic faded.

 

They had hoped that they would all understand, but once seeing the look in their eyes... they felt detached. They felt hurt.

 

It was an _accident_ , so why are all of you looking at them that way? They _didn't mean to_ actually hurt her. They should _show you_ _exactly_ what they're capable of, you _pathetic wastes of_ -


	17. DAY 17 - POWER TOOL/WORK INCIDENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get back on track with all of this. No real excuse except mental deterioration and personal self hatred and drama.

**POWER TOOL/WORK INCIDENTS - UNDERTALE!ALPHYS (DIDI)**

 

She hummed softly, tail swaying a bit as she worked, headphones covering the holes where her ears technically were, sound cancelling out everything but the soundtrack.

 

Currently, it was the theme she was listening to, of her favorite anime of all time. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Her old phone got corrupted a bit, so she only had the English cover of the song, which sucked, since she loved the Japanese version much more. But she dealt with it.

 

She even hummed and sung along at a few key parts, points, and moments, fiddling more and more with the tiny device she held.

 

With how loud the music was, she didn't hear her datemate knocking before walking in.

 

With how loud the music was, she didn't hear her datemate calling out to her.

 

With how loud the music was, she didn't hear her datemate trip.

 

With how loud the music was, she didn't hear the short lived shout of her datemate as she fell face-first onto the nailgun she had left plugged in and lying around.

 

With how loud the music was, she only turned it off to see if the device would work, hearing the recording she had set up, before packing it up in a small present.

 

"TO: Undyne"

"FROM: Alphys"

"Happy anniversary!! ^--^"

 

With how silent the lab now was, her scream echoed across the walls as she saw blood fade into dust, the corpse disappearing forever.


	18. *LATE* DAY 18 - TEETH EXTRACTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for being late tbh. need some angst and nobodys responding to me so. other chapters are probs gonna be late too. emotion issues. ha.
> 
> *OVERFELL PAPYRUS is NONBINARY in MY PERSONAL HEADCANON. OVERFELL PAPYRUS shall be referred to with THEY, THEM, and THEIR pronouns.*

**TEETH EXTRACTION - OVERFELL!PAPYRUS (EPOTH)**

 

"Almost like..." they murmured softly, head tilted down at the fuzzy little monster resting in their lap, breathing softly. "...a pet."

 

They smiled softly, scooping up the child and planting a parent-y kiss on their snoot, carrying them to their room. They tucked the tiny monster in, giving them another soft kiss, before gently shutting the door as they left.

 

_...A pet._

 

 

On the surface, humans were treated like trash. None of them could even get a job in most places, relying on their currency being worth so much more than that of the monsters. Each and every human, with their stacks of GOLD, transferred it to monster money as to not run their own currency dry and to the ground.

 

But, with the stress, some humans snapped. Some of them attacked monsters, making it harder and harder for them to be treated with respect. Racism at its finest, really, they thought, shaking it off and walking away from the display of televisions in the window, each and every one of them on the news channel and talking about humans like they were scum.

 

Their gloved hands twitched every now and again, boot heel tapping against the concrete covered ground. Despite having more than enough funds, humans weren't allowed to own land, and their ambassador was too young to try and buy them all a settlement to live in.

 

So humans went homeless, and Epoth wasn't exempt of that rule.

 

After their unstable brother had attacked a monster (who, in their opinion, truly deserved it) and suffered the consequences, Epoth had broken off from everyone, not being seen again. They still managed to take marvelous care of themself, unlike any other, but they still suffered. They were clean, but a human, and who would let a human work for them? They knew that things would only get worse from here. They're hungry. And thirsty. And tired. And-

 

They froze in their walking as they hit a dead end, snarling to themself. They also happened to hear something sneaking up behind them, gloved hands clenching into fists and wrinkling the leather, before they spun around, talking in the loudest voice they've spoken in since-... since...

 

"WHAT DO YOU _WANT_?!" they shouted, voice reaching a painful pitch that grated their lungs and torn their throat, only for their eyes to go wide behind the sunglasses they always wore. 

 

The small monster was wearing nicer clothes that made the human's SOUL spark with jealousy and anger. The monster had been taken into a foster's care, given food, water, clothes, everything the humans were still begging and pleading for. They felt rage build up even more as the child reached out, trying to talk to them.

 

They didn't care.

 

The human grabbed the mute by the hair tuft, glad that they couldn't talk, and slammed them, face-first, into the wall behind them.

 

With the monster knocked out, Epoth had enough time to drag a few trashcans to block off the path as day turned to night.

 

 

 

When the monster awoken, Epoth had already gotten started, grinning darkly down at them. Their eyes were revealed, pupils tiny pricks of darkness inside of widened, red irises.

 

They tried to scream, to let out noise, to beg for help, but that only opened their jaw more as the pliers yanked out another tooth.

 

They tried to lift their paws, to scratch and shove, but their fingertips were sore and bloodied. They... they had their _claws_  removed, too.

 

They knew what the human was doing, choking on their own blood and even some tears as words from long ago rang back into thought, mind, and present, breaking the peacefulness the words once held and had before and beyond.

 

They leaned down to whisper, laughing soon after.

 

"You're just like a little kind of pet. _My_ pet." 


	19. *ANOTHER LATE* DAY 19 - SURGERY/MEDICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have crippling depression

**SURGERY/MEDICAL - SWIRL + WAR (UNDERFELL ALPHYS + UNDERFELL UNDYNE)**

 

"Why can't we just tear it out?" she snarled, clawed fingers tapping at her own upper arm, arms crossed otherwise. She was always the more impatient one, yet her crush colleague simply scoffed.

 

"It'll break, dumbass. We need to be careful. A SOUL is a gentle thing, after all. It's fragile. Just like your ego..." she grumbled the last part to herself, yet the warrior pretended not to notice, despite growling and digging her claws into her arm.

 

Claws moved skillfully over soft human flesh, using the sharp tips as her own scalpels. She didn't see any reason otherwise. Her claws were sharper than metal, made it easier for her to use magic to heal any excessive damage she's caused, and metal is expensive nowadays. Especially metal that isn't contaminated or fragile and flimsy.

 

She had peeled the human's soft skin out in a 'Y' shape of incisions, tapping at their ribcage while her crush colleague leaned over her shoulder. She felt a growl tear through her throat, behind jagged, sharp teeth, before she glared over her shoulder.

 

"Can you step back for once?! I can't focus with you breathing down my damned neck!" her voice raised a few octaves as she huffed, glaring back at the body, "Besides, you don't even like my work, do you? You're always squirming."

 

Undyne scoffed, looking away, though she mumbled.

 

"Not scared, just... i-it's a nice view."


End file.
